Iron Tager
Iron Tager is a Sector Seven professor who has been mechanically enhanced to perform field-work, and is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Biography Originally the leader of a Sector Seven assault team sent to retrieve Nirvana in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Naobi, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the mission, and due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". The Legacy of Iron Tager *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Tager has spiky black hair, possessing a white streak. He wears orange goggles without reflection that show his eyes. He wears a dark red-colored Sector Seven uniform, but with a sleeveless top. He has golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery. Personality Tager is a serious, mature cyborg. He is feared by many, and is known as the Red Devil. In truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He places great trust and faith in Kokonoe, and almost always follows her orders, but there have been some occasions where he follows his own intuitions to choose what to do in a situation. Theme Song Iron Tager's theme song is "MOTOR HEAD" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Sprites Trivia *Tager's Unlimited form allows him to dash, however, his normal movement speed is set to almost a crawl and the dash has a long recovery time, probably because of his massive weight gaining velocity during the dash. Tager gets stronger magnetism to compensate. His Spark Bolt meter is also cut in half, allowing two to be stores at once in addition to starting the match with both halves filled, along with Voltic Charge doubling the amount of Spark Meter that is gained. A full-duration Voltic Charge will cause him to gain approximately 1 and 3/4ths spark bolt meter. *Strangely, while Tager has one white streak of hair on one side of his head, his sprites do not reflect the change when he changes directions. *Tager's theme name, Motor Head, is a reference to the band Motörhead. *Going through Tager's voice clips in Continuum Shift hints at some unused move concepts, and the possibility of a playable Kokonoe. **"Kokonoe, I'm going to have to do this my way." **"BATTLE GALHAGGER!" **"PEDALHOT (?) SCISSORS!" **"LIFTING ALL RESTRICTIONS!" **"LOCK ENGAGED! ACTIVATING ETHER DRIVE!" **"FEEL THE POWER OF SCIENCE!" *Somewhat ironically, when Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on Tager, he appears as a toy. **This makes him one of two characters whose transformation does not match themselves, the other being Hakumen. Gallery Illustrations Iron_Tager_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Iron_Tager_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift File:Iron_Tager_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Iron_Tager_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Original Form Mecha-Tager_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mecha-Tager Golden_Tager_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Golden Tager Iron_Tager_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Iron_Tager_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Sector Seven Members Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in November Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:Super Heavyweight Characters